Alaric: My Father Figure
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Damon clears Jeremy memory for him to leave Mistyc Falls and have a normal life, Alaric decides to leave with the child to protect him and makes him believe that he is his father. New adventures coming in Denver for now called "Zaltsman Family." Rick faces his greatest challenge as a man, the fatherhood: Content Warning: may include spanking but I will try to write more adventure.


**This story is carried out during the 3rd season, I've changed a lot of history... And this is narrated by Jeremy, so I hope you enjoy ... **

**Alaric: My father figure.**

Jeremy Zaltsman ... that is my name, it seems odd is not it?, Sometimes I find myself uncomfortable and strange for me to call it that ... My dad says it's for my accident, will a month ago I had an accident with Dad while we were camping, I stumbled on a cliff and hit me in the head which caused me to lose my memory.

I can not remember anything from the past, if not for my father would not to me ... He told me all my life, Dad takes care of me all the time even though their work does not leave much time to do it ... You see he is a history teacher at a private school called ST. Thomas (the same school that I attend, apparently the children of teachers have discounted tuition or something.)

Sometimes I ...

- Jeremy, you can write in your journal later ... down to dinner - that's my dad peeking through the door of my room and interrupting my thoughts ... again.

Let my diary for now and go down to dinner, Dad gets upset if I do not obey to him.. in fact he upset for almost everything, not let me out alone at night (god not even let me out together at night), I have to go home with him the after school so not much time for friends, sometimes the man is difficult to treat.

- Talk to Mr. Burberry this afternoon, told me that you are having problems in your class ... You want to talk about that Jer?

O God, Father and his obvious questions, of course not wanna talk about it ... but still going to force me to do so.

- Hmm ... It's not big thing Dad, it's just ... were some tasks that do not quite understand.

- Could you have asked me... not you think Jer?

- You are history teacher ... no chemistry. - My voice was about to burst out laughing, but Dad's eye I could see that do not suit me.

- Jeremy you know what I'm talking about ... whenever you have problems in school, you should tell me so that I can help.

- Dad I'm not a child ... I dont need you to help me all the time, and I have passed that class ... even to stop delivering all tasks no longer care about my score

-Jeremy, I am very interested to you pass the matter, the best way possible ... you know I do not like you to become lazy.

- I am not ... also our 2 we know that the only reason that make me deliver the all stupid work´s... is that interests you look good with all your classmates.

If I admit, I go overboard with that last comment ... is what I think at times but should not speak, much less in the tone that I did, Dad was furious with me.

- You can go to your room ... you are grounded

- Dad, come on I'm not a child ...

- Jeremy... Go to your room or I'll start treating you like a real child and believe me that is not going to like it.

Dad had been very clear with his threat, so I had no choice but to eat my pride and go to my room, slam the door I admit when I went apropósito but did not know what would happen next.

Dad went to my room in 2 seconds, there was not at all happy with the attitude.

- It was enough Jeremy - muttered my father with the worst pitch I could have used, I was frozen and could not react until dad was holding both arms in the chest.

- Let go of me, you can´t spank me ... I'm not a child - I Kept saying when it was easier to have asked for clemency.

- We shall see. - Dad said before sitting on the bed and lie me down on his lap, I was trying to get up when I felt a strong tug on my pants (why the hell I never wear belts at night? Al least that would have delayed)

SWAT SWAT

- You can not do this, I did nothing wrong. - I said, but Dad just under my boxers and followed me sticking with solid spanking.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT  
SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

My arms were above the bed, I was resigned to being punished and I was hoping while I swore to myself quietly, for my luck my dad was very good this time and let me get up, clearly felt an itch on my ass but did not hurt as much as before.

- I hope that was enough for you Jeremy ... I want see a change in your attitude young man.

- Yes Dad. - I muttered as the obedient child Jeremy,  
the same that father said existed when I was 5 years, I kept quiet as she rubbed my ass when I felt the kiss from dad on my forehead.

- You need some rest ... tomorrow we have school. - Dad told me before leaving the room, I set on the bed and went relieving the pain in my back with a massage, small tears left my eyes but it was much.

My Laptop started vibrating and saw quickly that this was a video called "my girlfriend potential" Hanna, I quickly arrange to answer, was a traidicon our talk during the night.

**Please review**...


End file.
